koopalingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Koopalings Wiki
Welcome to the Koopalings Wikia! ***Quick Notice*** Please do not delete my work and replace it with random stuff, Please only add USEFUL information on this page thanks. Iggy, Morton Jr., Lemmy, Ludwig Von, Roy, Wendy O, Larry, and Bowser Jr. are all of the Koopalings.. Iggy is a science dude, he really loves science. He also invents and creates machines. Morton loves to be a big mouth scream and shout. He loves annoying his siblings at this. Lemmy wants to be a ringmaster when he grows up. And is the funniest of the Koopalings and the jockster. Ludwig tries to be smart but he's more on the slobbery side. He still makes really good contraptions, but they end up blowing up. Roy just hangs around with Morton trying to be cool. And also likes to beat up his other siblings. Wendy is the only girl and uses it for her advantage. Wendy likes to get what she wants but does work hard as well. Larry is the spy in the family and the youngest. He loves to evesdrop and know every secret.And then BJ, the youngest and newest of the family. He was introduced much later than the others but holds a big role now. There have been lots of rumors lately about how the Koopalings are Bowser's children. Only Bowser Jr. has been announced to being Bowser's kid and not the rest of the seven. Members of the Koopa Family Bowser Jr. This is Bowser Jr. He is now considered a Koopaling in the new information Nintendo is telling us. He is the youngest of all eight and is the most loyal to Bowser. He seems to have taken over his siblings after their long years before rejoining him and his dad in NSMBW. He stars in his own games such as Super Mario Sunshine, and also can be played in more games than before. He is said now to be the only son of Bowser saying the Koopalings aren't relatives and just minions.His main color is red, as seen in many times and is obviously his favorite color. Larry Larry Koopa: Larry is the youngest of the 7 Koopalings. As Cheatsy Koopa he is the middle child. Larry has been seen to have an interest in sports. He played tennis with fireballs in Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga, and rolled bowling balls in Hotel Mario. He is shown to have more of a bratty or bad-tempered attitude in NSMBW. He is in charge of the orange magic scepter. Larry takes the role of Cheatsey Koopa in the Mario cartoons, because of his love of winning and he will try legimatly or otherwise.His main color is light blue, not a dark blue like Ludwig. Morton Jr. Morton is the second youngest of the Koopalings. And plays as Big Mouth the second oldest. Morton loves to talk all day and all night. He is the chatterbox of the family. He is also really funny and looks a lot older than he is. He seems to like different weapons such as the magic hammer he seems to have in the NSMBU. He has the red wand and like his siblings, he had taken or stolen it from one of the kings. Morton is a bit grouchy seeming like he likes to get what ever he wants. His main color is black. And Morton really stands out from being the only Koopaling or Koopa with the darker skin and the white head. Wendy O. Wendy O Koopa is the third youngest and only girl Koopaling. She plays as Kootie Pie Koopa in the tv series. She is the third youngest in the both of them. She is the brattiest of them all but no surprise knowing she is the only girl with 7 brothers. Wendy also likes getting what she wants and has many different forms. She looks like a girly girl but is actually a tom boy. She loves swimming as we've known but is now shown that she can ice skate too. Wendy's big trademark is her big bow and her rings. She's had them throughout games and they stick with her. Her main color is pink and red I guess. She is seen mostly with these colors. Iggy Iggy is the middle Koopaling. He is not special in a specific way and is like his brothers. And he is twins with Hip while he is Hop in the tv series. He is the nerd of the family as shown in everything we know. He builds most of the machinery and is there for the smart reasons. He has had many different hair styles.As we used to see him with his rainbow mohawk now he has a green palm tree like hair style. He also likes cheating like his brother Larry and they seem to do it the most. He is also the phsyco of the family and has been called many names because of this. As you can see in all the games he likes to scream before his battle. His main color is green, like his hair and his shell. Roy Roy is the third oldest Koopaling. He is also Bully, the oldest in the tv shows. He is the bully of the family where it is said that he taunts and teases his siblings. I don't know if it's true because we never hear of it in any games. He also seems to be short tempered like Larry. It's said he bullies Iggy and Lemmy the most. He has always had the tough guy look in all the games and I wonder what's with the sunglasses. His main color used to be pink in spirit of "Real men wear pink", but they soon changed it to purple. Category:Browse